the immortal immortal
by Timetheif1
Summary: Sequel to The Autistic Genius. Fire is an all consuming thing, raging a path of destruction on whatever it sees fit. Zoe has found a renewed interest for fire. It really is a beautiful thing. Not to mention, it's the only thing she really understands right now. Zair is still missing. And so many other things are wrong. But for once in her life, things may start going right.
1. Chapter 1

**You didn't think I was going to leave it where I did, did you? Nah, I'm evil but I'm not that bad...I think. I don't know, you tell me. But nonetheless, it's time for the second half of Zoe's story. And...It's a crossover! It's not in that section for two reasons. 1. No one looks there so you wouldn't see it, and two, I want to see some guesses as to what it's crossed with. When Someone does get it right, it will be moved. Submit your guess by review, and if I've already shared this information with you, don't guess (this goes for two people). Enjoy**

 **And no, I don't own anything except Zoe**

* * *

The Immortal Immortal

Zoe

Pain. In my head. In my hands. In my toes. Fire. Fiery pain. Was I being consumed by my own abilities? The fiery power? I felt cool hands wrapped around me. Holding me. The cold did nothing. Screaming did nothing. But I screamed anyway. The person holding was telling me something, but I couldn't concentrate on her words. I just want to die already, why can't I die? Hasn't this gone on long enough? What cruel torture goes on this long? Would it end soon. "Yes," something said. The fire began to recede from my toes and fingers. But it intensified near my heart. It began to go away everywhere but my heart made it seem like child's play. I could hear my heart beating. It was so fast, I was sure who ever was carrying me could hear it. Finally, the fire stopped. I could only feel the hands carrying me. I couldn't hear my heart beat anymore. Carefully, I opened my eyes. It was bright. Cloudy, but bright. Everything was clear. Beautifully clear. I could see everything 10 times better than before. I could hear shouts and yells. I looked around. Several other people were around. And they were running. So were we. I looked at the person carrying me. She was female. Maybe around the same age as Zair. Zair. My sister. I thought about her, but my memories were unfocused and full of pain. What was going on? What happened to me.

"Calm down," said the girl. "Your transformation took longer than expected." I stared at her like she was crazy. What transformation? The girl stared back at me. She was still running with me in her arms. I looked around. We were running fast. Impossibly fast.

"Get used to it," she said. She tone was not unkind, but she was in a hurry. "Look kid, if we make it out of this alive, I'll explain everything you need to know. But first, we need to fight," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"All I know is that they have yellow eyes, and they're strong," she said. I looked at her eyes. They were blood red. Her skin was deathly pale too, but her hair was very dark in color. Her clothing was in tatters, and covered in blood. Why?

"Stand and start running girl. You will know when to attack. Just check for yellow eyes," she told me. I nodded. I jumped out of her arms and began to run. It was easy keeping pace with these people, even though we were easily running at 70 miles an hour. We reached a lake, but that didn't stop a single person. They ran right in. Perhaps I was stupid, but I followed. I held my breath, but I didn't feel any burn from my lungs. Had I just short circuited my nerves or something. It was mere minutes before we crossed the river. Everyone ran out and past, to a cliff. They began climbing it at the speed we'd just ran. I raced to join them, not wanting to be lost, and really wanting an explanation as to what the hell was going on with me. I aimed for foot holds in the rock, but it yielded under my hands. I'm not that strong, right? Had my inner kairu hit a whole new level? A forest was next. Branches and twigs bounced off me harmlessly. I could see a clearing up ahead. Six pale people had assumed a fighting stance. They were a threat. Rage consumed me, as I ran. I ran with the others to meet these people head on. There was at least 15 of us, and only six of them. This would be easy. At least I thought so until one guy punched one of our guy's heads clean off. I stared. No blood, but it looked like the guy was sold rock. I whirled around just in time to see another guy snap someone's neck. Same deal, no blood, just rock. These yellow eyes were literally tearing us apart. I raced towards one with every intent to tear it to shreds. Then the wolves came. The same wolves I'd run into before. They jumped over a rock, and landed right on us. I just barely dodged. Before I knew what was going on, the girl pulled me away, behind a rock with her. We semi hid, watching as our team lost several limbs. No blood. Not one bit. I hissed at the girl. Why couldn't I fight?  
"Survival," she reminded. Right. I noticed we soon caught someone's attention. Some yellow eyes. I moved to fight, as did the girl. I didn't desire having my arm removed, but it seems I didn't have choice.

"Stop," the yellow eyed woman said. He looked at the man next to her. Her boyfriend or something I guess.

"We don't want to hurt you," he said kindly. "Surrender, and you won't be harmed." I nodded vigorously. That sounded good. I turned to the girl next me. She was nodding too.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Seriously, no one guessed. Well, keep trying. It get's more and more obvious as it goes**

* * *

Chapter two

Zoe

The couple guarded us until the fighting was over. I watched them take each and every rock limb, and create a bonfire, that burned them all. What was happening. As far as I knew, no one could survive decapitation, so why burn the bodies. It made no sense, nothing made sense since the fire that had previously consumed me stopped. Why was everything so different? Why could I see and hear better than ever? Why was I so fast? Why was I so strong? Why did I feel invincible? Why?

"Sit down!" Someone yelled. In front of me was a blonde man with scars all over. His eyes were gold, and much like my companion, he was pale. "I said sit down!" he yelled again. I flinched away, and did as I was told. As soon as we were both sitting, the man turned us away from the fire. Was he going to kill us like he had done to the others? All of a sudden, a sharp pain pierced my throat. I cried out in pain, and looked behind me. My instincts zeroed in on a girl. I could smell her from here, and something about her was…different. Before I could do anything, I was on the ground. The same man had me by the neck.

"Please!" the girl begged. "She hasn't even fed. Ever. She's only hours old. Just a baby!" I glared at her.

"Almost 12!" I yelled at her. She sighed sadly.

"That isn't what I meant." The man let go of me, and yanked us both up to our feet.

"Does she even understand?" he asked. I growled. I was right here for peets sake.

"She woke up on the journey here. I didn't have time to really tell her more than the necessacary information. I figured I'd have time for the rest later."

"Well clearly that didn't work out," said a copper haired man.

"They are coming! Now!" a pixie girl yelled. She pointed to the other side of the clearing. 4 people in long black cloaks were emerging. Okay, what the hell is this? I swallowed the pain in my throat (with little sucuess), and watched them approach. They stopped by the fire, and one by one, they removed their hoods. Three boys. One girl. All of them with pale, perfect skin, just like the yellow eyes. But their eyes weren't yellow. They were blood red.

"Impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact," the girl spoke.

"We were lucky," spoke the man in front on our side. It was the guy who told us to surrender. The girl scoffed. I stared at her. She couldn't possibly be much older than me. But everyone seemed afraid of her.

"I doubt that," she smirked. He scanned the crowd, and her eyes fell on us.

"It seems that you missed two," she said. Her voice sent chills down my spine.

"We offered them asylum in exchange for their surrender," the man said to her. She shook her head.

"That isn't a privlage you hold the right right to extend." She turned her gaze to the girl, and stared. Not a second later, she dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. The witch girl was causing it.

"Stop!" I cried. Bad move. Her gaze turned to me, and I felt the pain. It was like the fire all over again.

"You don't need to do that!" A voice said. The witch smirked, and blinked. The pain was over.

"Who created you?" she asked.

"Riley wouldn't tell us anything. He said our throughts weren't safe!" my friend said. The witch glared, but didn't continue her methods.

"What about you?" she asked me. I flinched away.

"She's just been turned. She knows nothing. Not even what she is," said the man with scars. "She hasn't even fed." The witch rolled her eyes.

"Felix," she motined to the biggest guard. He moved toward us.

"They didn't know what they were doing. We'll take responsibility for them, teach them," one of the girls on our side said. "The younger one had no part in any activites her coven took part in, and the other had no idea." The witch stared at me.

"Yes, she is quite young, isn't she. How old are you?" she asked. I tried to talk, but that was difficult on a normal day, when my throat didn't feel like it was being chopped to pieces.

"She's eleven," the copper haired boy answered for me.

"Eleven." The witch mused. "Not much younger than I was I suppose." She turned to the leader. "Okay, you can keep the red. Aro has been wondering at what age should be the cutoff for the immortal children. If you can prove that the eleven year old is in fact…sane, then you can keep her." I could sense the menace in her tone. She wasn't doing them any favors by letting them keep me. "As for the other, I'm afraid I just can't spare her." The boy walked towards my friend. I grabbed her hand, trying to do something. Anything but just let him kill her. But the scarred man picked me up, and held me in a way that I couldn't move. The girl screamed. He threw her into the fire mercilessly. But she rolled out. Not a scratch. The witch had a look of surprise on her face. Everyone did, including the girl. She'd just survived fire.

"Figure this out!" The witch yelled. She took off, with the other three cloaks behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**No one yet. Well after this chapter, you should be able to get it.**

* * *

Chapter three

Zoe

I stared at everyone as best as I could, but the scarred man blocked most of my view. A sharp pain shot through my throat again. I felt like I was thirsty. But it was painful. Could you feel pain if you were thirsty? I don't think so. If that were the case then I should've been in a lot of pain when I was little. I mean I was, but it was from hunger. Was I some combination of hungry and thirsty? That makes sense. I cried out from the pain, catching everyones attention. The girl who'd been with me, mimicked my actions.

"I can take them hunting," volunteered a bulky man. What was he talking about.

"Are there any rules about humans? Any off limits?" the girl asked. What the heck am I missing? Was this the information the girl wanted to tell me later. Well now would be fantastic.

"Oh we hunt animals," the bulky man said. "They're not as satisfying but the do the job just fine." Okay, someone better start explaining. Was I in the heart of a cannibalistic cult? The guy with bronze hair began to laugh.

"No you're not," he told me. Had I spoken out loud? No, I can barely speak at all.

"I can read minds," he supplied. I nodded. That meant he knew I was clueless.

"Explain!" I yelled in my head.

"Rose," he said, guesturing to me.

"I'm going to get Bella home. You should take this one," he said. I turned to see who he was talking to. A girl. A familiar girl. I tried to remember, but all of my memories felt like they'd been dragged through the mud. I tried harder, and I got it. It was the woman from the market. The one who wanted to take me to a doctor. No! I lept from the scarred mans arms, and took a defensive stance.

"Hey!" He yelled. He grabbed me, and knocked me off my feet. I didn't hurt when I hit the ground, but his crushing weight did.

"It's okay Jasper, I've seen her before. It's that girl I told you about." The woman, or I guess her name is Rose, said.

"It's okay sweetie. I don't want to harm you. I just want to help you. No doctor I promise," she said to me. She seemed genuine. She reminded me…

"Listen, Emmet, take the other girl, I've got this one," she said. The bulky man nodded and took off with my friend.

"What's your name?" Rose asked me. Where was the mind reader when you needed him?

"Zoe," I tried. It worked. It came out really fast. I could barely comprehend it.

"Okay Zoe, listen. I'm sure you've noticed that everything about you is different," she said slowly.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked. Again, way too fast.

"Zoe, you were bitten by a vampire. Since you weren't drained of your blood, you turned into one."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back finally! Vacation is great, but I'm happy to update again. Seriously has no one guessed it yet? Well you know what, I don't care what I said before. If you know, shout it out, even if I already told you.**

* * *

Chapter three

Zoe

I stared at her. What did she just say? Vampire? I remembered a brief lesson on mythical creatures that Boadaii had taught me years ago. Vampires. Werewolves. Shifters. All great powerful beings with impressive dynasties. The Redakai ignored the beings initially until the vampires lost control of themselves, and chose a Redakai member for a meal. The shifters and werewolves tried to kill the vampires. Then they tried to kill each other. Humans got involved and tried to kill everyone. Eventually the Redakai stepped in, killed anything with magic that wasn't a kairu warrior. They went extinct. But as I stared at the pale faces who looked back at me, I could only think "clearly not". I stared at the blonde woman. Rose. She looked at me. She seemed coldhearted, but her eyes gave her true emotions away. Without breaking eye contact, I held my hand to my face. I expected to see pink skin, scarred from beating after beating. Instead I saw pale skin. Perfect and flawless. I opened my mouth but instead of speaking, I caught the girls scent. The pain in my throat flared. I was hungry. But no, I was a vampire. I was thirsty. The big muscular man stepped up and smiled at me.

"I'm Emmet," he said. "Follow me, I'll teach you how to hunt." He dashed off, with impressive speed. I just wanted to get rid of the pain, so I followed him. I watched him stop. He closed his eyes, waiting for something. I heard a tiny crunch. Emmet leaped into the air, teeth barred. A bear appeared, and he tackled it. With strength and speed Emmet drank his meal. Soon he stood in front of me, and the bear dropped to the ground.

"Your turn," he said. "Listen and attack." I closed my eyes, waiting. I heard the crunch again. My head snaped around so fast I would've gotten whiplash had I not been a vampire. I jumped in the air, and found my target. A massive grizzly. I landed on it and bit. It yelled and tried to throw me off. Claws and jaws bit at me, but they felt like nothing. With each second, the bear got weaker. Then, it couldn't fight anymore. I stood up and looked at my handiwork. It's ribs had broken from my hold. A literal bear hug. There was something missing, but the meal was delicious nonetheless.

"Do you feel better?" Emmet asked. I nodded. He smiled at me. "I'll race you," he smirked. He took off without so much as a 'go'. I followed after him, catching up in seconds. I won.

"You should arm wrestle him," Rose said. I smirked. After that bear, I felt as if I could do anything. She stared at me. "Not bad. If they hadn't been beat up before, your clothes may have been salvageable." I stared at what had been my everyday outfit. After being beaten, then thrust into a vampire battle, then wrestling a bear, it was essentially scraps. Rose unzipped her jacket and handed it to me. I put it on and zipped up.

"Come on Zoe, Jasper and Bree are already on their way home. We don't want to be late to the family meeting," Emmet said with a smile. He picked me up and put me on his back. "I don't care how fast you are, Imma give you a ride shorty," he said, ruffling my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

Zoe

I could only stare at the house in front of me. It was huge. It was modern, and made of wood, but one side was made completely of glass.

"Welcome home Zoe!" Emmet said with a smile. I climbed off his back and let him lead me inside. It was felt so light and open. Not even the monastery felt this nice. Rose lead me to what I guess was the living room, where everyone else was. I saw my fellow survivor (Bree, I think her name is) standing off to the side. Like me, her clothes were bloody and torn. I ran and stood next to her.

"Welcome," the leader said to us. "Allow me to first introduce everyone. I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, then there are Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward." He pointed to everyone.

"What about the human?" Bree asked.

"Her name is Bella, and until you have demonstrated good control, I don't think you should be near her," Edward snapped. I glared at him.

"Do you need to be so harsh?" Rose snarled. A few others nodded in agreement. I crossed my arms.

"Enough," Esme said. "We need to get to the point. Bree and Zoe, you two were part of the army correct?" she asked. Bree nodded. "Alright, now I understand that it may have been a rough introduction to this new life, but it's not like that here. You can trust us." I nodded.

"Alright, I believe we have two guest rooms in the house. Alice, Rosalie, why don't you show them to a room, and get them into some fresh clothing," Carlisle said. I stared at him. Did I really get my own room? Rose answered that question for me when she led me to one. She had me take a quick shower to wash the blood off. When I was done, she gave me some clothes. When I was dressed, she brushed my hair into a pony tail, and carried me down stairs. Bree was there. She smiled when she saw me. Once I was seated, Esme asked the question.

"What was your human life like?" Zair. She was still with them. I let out a strangled cry.

"Zoe, what is it?" Rose asked.

"My sister!" I screamed. I tried to get up, but Emmet held me down. Out of desperation, I turned to Edward, the mind reader. I showed him some images of Zair, and what Zane was doing to us. I showed him my sisters face as I fled. That snapped him up.

"We have to go get her sister!" Edward said. "Before Zoe's brother ends up killing her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Zoe

I was able to retrace my path to the beach. The Cullens were hesitant to follow me, but Bree followed fast, which had them following soon after. I eventually picked up my old scent, and began to follow it. The trail stopped. No camp. I saw the rock Zane had thrown me against, and I saw blood on the sand, but no sign of Zair. Or Zane and Techris. Where were they. I found Zair's scent, and followed it. The scent mixed with Zane's in a trail that went upward. They'd flown off a while ago. I screamed, and punched the rock, which crumbled beneath my hands. He could have her anywhere in the world, and I didn't have a clue.

"It's okay," Rose whispered, arriving at my side. I shook my head.

"He could have her anywhere," Edward said for me. "Zane has green skin for one thing, meaning he's an alien." I nodded. "And he can fly."

"Well that complicates things," mumbled Carlisle. He turned to me. "Zoe, we will find your sister." I screamed at him, and Rose had to hold me back from attacking.

"Why does she act like that?" Bree asked. "No offence." She added to me. Carlisle was about to answer when several giant dogs lept at us, snarling.

"Hey!" yelled Emmet.

"We're investigating a disappearance," Edward said calmly. The wolves ran to the trees. Several humans came back.

"Who's?" the leader asked.

"Her sister's." Edward pointed at me.

"Hey," A girl pushed her way through the boys. I gasped. It was the one who'd given me the ipad. "I know you," she said, staring at me.

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I found her on the beach awhile ago, and noticed that she was alone so I took her back with me to try and help her. She looked less human then." The girl said. "She has autism." I watched as everyones face took on an "o" shape.

"But wouldn't becoming a vampire cure that?" asked one of the boys. He seemed to be the youngest of them all.

"It wouldn't cure the cause of the autism, and expand her head. However, the behavior patterns will be tough to break," Carlisle said.

"So in English, what you're saying is that with help, she'll be normal?" the leader clarified. Carlisle nodded. I wanted to be mad at them for talking about me, but I didn't have anything to add that would be helpful. The youngest wolf boy kept looking back at me. I glared at him with the intent to scare him off. Rather than that, I felt like I was getting sucked in to him. His eyes were so beautiful.


	7. nice

Chapter six

nice

Zoe

"I'm Seth," he said.

"Zo-oe," I said, trying to make my words slower. It sounded weird, but at least he knew what I was trying to say.

"Hi Zoe," he said. He had a silly grin on his face. "You're really pretty." I giggled.

"Alright, quit flirting," Leah said. Seth rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do?"  
"Let's go home," Emmet said. I followed him back to the house. Seth appeared at my side in his wolf form, which was so big his back was at my head. He turned back in the woods, and came out in shorts.

"Zoe," Alice called. I turned to her. "I'm going to go shopping for some things for you and Bree in Portland. I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded to show that I understood her. Rosalie later came up, and got me. After some convincing, she let Seth come too, despite the smell. Personally, I've smelled worse. Once we were inside, Seth began to show me a game on the computer. I had to be careful not to break the computer when it was my turn. I won. Even though Seth lost, he held me up, and danced in a circle. Seth felt really warm, and he was so nice. I liked him. Rose and Emmet made him put me down, but they were smiling. I liked them too. And Carlisle, and Esme, and Bree. Everyone was much nicer that anyone I've ever met before, it was weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Citrus…and a tiny bit of blood

Zoe

If anyone asked me what I thought was the weirdest part about being a vampire, I would say that it was never sleeping. I was used to going to bed as soon as the sky turned dark. Now, I just continued to stay up. It had only been a week since I started living with these people. They were nice and caring, but it was hard to trust them. It was hard to trust anyone. Well, anyone but Seth. I don't know why I cared about him so much, or why he cared about me, but it was just so easy to be around him. Unlike the other shifters, his scent didn't bother me. I barely smelled the "wet dog" that I was immediately hit with when I approached the others (though according to them, I didn't exactly smell delightful either). Instead, Seth smelled like Pine and the ocean. It was an unusual combination, but one that I found myself attached to. I did wonder what I smelled like to him, but of course talking was a challenge. Now, instead of having trouble talking, my words came out fast and jumbled. Even the vampires had trouble understanding me. So, I stuck to silence.

"Zoe, you need to get dressed," Alice called. I rolled my eyes. I was already dressed. Why did I have to dress again? "Come on, it's good to wear something new every day. Besides, Carlisle wants to start working with you soon." I must've looked confused, because Rose elaborated.

"He wants to help you learn." She said. I knew what she meant. They were trying to get my autism cured. I wished them good luck. Being a vampire couldn't cure everything. At least, I don't think so. But I was willing to give it a shot. After being a Barbie doll for Alice, I went to Carlisle's study. He wasn't there just yet. As I waited, I started to feel nervous. What did "curing autism" entail. A minute later, I began to smell wet dog. A wolf was here. Carlisle came in. Behind him was Rosalie, and Leah. I remembered Leah. She was the one who gave me my first iPad. I loved that thing. I thought about what happened, and was silently grateful Edward wasn't in the room.

"Hey," Leah said with a smile. "So, your name is Zoe?" I nodded. "It's a nice name." She turned to Carlisle, who was holding a box. I stared at it intently, making Rose and Leah laugh.

"Relax Zoe, it's not going anywhere." Carlisle opened the box, and pulled out an iPad. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face. I reached out, but Carlisle held it back.

"Unfortunately, with your strength, you may accidentally crush it. Until we're on hundred percent sure you have control over your strength, Rosalie and Leah will take turns holding it, and supervising it, and keeping an eye on your progress. Now, I had this set up with an app that will help you. It's like what Leah had for you. All I want you to do is work on the app for an hour every day. When you're done, Seth will come over to hang out for awhile. Sound good?" I nodded. Carlisle smiled, and handed the device to Rose. She took it, and led me down stairs.

"Tell you what Zoe, each time you beat a level, we'll install another game on here. Deal?" I nodded, and sat next to her. She opened the app, and let me work on the games. I was only on level one, and they were difficult. Not impossible, but they were challenging. At least Rose was there. Whenever I began to get really frustrated, she would rub my back soothingly. I was just beginning a really frustrating game when the timer went off.

"Hey, you're done," Rose said. I sighed in relief. A minute later, Seth showed up in his wolf form. Using his head, he motioned for me to climb on. I did so, and he took off. We stopped at a water fall. Once I was off, he ran into the woods, and came back in shorts a minute later. He sat down by me, and wrapped his arms around my small frame. He took a deep breath, and exhaled happily.

"What?" I asked. I focused hard on the word. It didn't sound perfect, but he knew what I said.

"It's your scent." My curiosity won out, and I cocked my said to signal the question.

"It's citrus," He said. "And maybe a little bit of blood." I stared at him for a split second, before pointing to the trees and water. He smiled, and hugged me even more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

With great power comes the great need to make sure nothing gets blown up

Zoe

I stared down at the dead bear before me with satisfaction. It was easily three times my size, but I had taken it down. And to top it off, I had done so without causing a mess. Emmet wasn't quite done, and neither was Bree and Jasper so I had a minute or two to kill. I looked up and jumped into a tree. It didn't take me long to reach the top. The sun was shining for a change. It bounced off my skin, illuminating me like a disco ball. I could see the whole town from here. Even some of La push was visible. I saw some of the pack playing around near the water. The site made me smile. The thought of Zair didn't. I don't know how, but I could just feel that she was alive. Rose had promised that we would find her, and rescue her from Zane. However, Zane was a tougher enemy than they thought. I knew many kairu attacks involved fire, especially red ones, and he wouldn't hesitate to use them. But Zane didn't know about vampires. No one I knew from my previous life did. I looked down at my hands. I'd lost my ability to channel kairu during my transformation. I needed a heart. I held my palm out, wondering if my powers over fire still worked. Just above my palm, a small ball of flame appeared. I could still do it.

"Zoe!" I heard Bree scream. In a second she was next to me. I extinguished the flame and turned to her.

"What was that?" she asked. Thankfully she didn't expect to answer. "Fire can seriously hurt you. Look at your hand!" I did. My hand was fine. She gasped when she saw it. "Where did the fire come from?"

"Me," I responded.

"It's your power," she said. "You can control fire!" She hugged me. I smiled at her and giggled. As she let go, her fingers brushed my cheek. Her hand sparked. What the heck? We both screamed, and fell out of the tree. Emmet and Jasper appeared.

"What is it?" Emmet asked. Jasper held out his hand which Bree took. Instantly, she fell down again. She held her head and groaned.

"Something is wrong," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Everyone's emotions, for a second I could sense the like you can," she said. Jasper gasped.

"Maybe that's your power?" Emmet tried.

"No I don't think so. I think Bree is some kind of copy cat. When she touches someone, she can use their powers for a brief period of time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

A wedding and the Impeariaz

Zoe

Rose smiled at me as I finished level two.

"I think that's enough Zoe. Good job." She gave me a high five. "So, what game would you like?" She opened up the app store, and let me shift through it. Eventually, I found a cool game. Rose let me go, while she downloaded it. Seth had been waiting impatiently for me.

"How's it going Z?" he asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Who wants to play video games?" Emmet called. Seth and I looked at each other and made the decision within a second. We ran over to Emmet, who was setting it up. He handed us controllers and took one for himself. Somehow, we ended up playing Mario Kart. I was terrible at it. I mostly spun around in circles. It didn't get any better when we got to rainbow road. Only Seth was managing to stay on the road.

"I walk a lone road," he began singing.

"Yeah, everyone else fell the fuck off!" Emmet yelled.

"Watch your language!" Esme yelled.  
"My bad." I kept spinning, and I crashed into Emmet, knocking him off and allowing me to finish 11th instead of 12th.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." I shook my head. Alice then decided to come running down with Bella in tow. I stiffened, not expecting to see her. Alice kept going on about a wedding. Bella occasionally talked too.

"Wedding?" I asked.

"Edward and Bella are getting married," Alice said. I smiled and clapped, congratulating the two.

"Can Zoe and I go?" Bree asked.

"Well…I don't see why not, as long as you both stay close to us." I clapped even harder.

"Thank you." Edward seemed surprised to hear my voice.

"Your welcome," he said. Suddenly the house shook. Everyone grabbed onto something.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"Earthquake?" Seth suggested.

"Lightning?" Bella. Alice looked outside.

"…Hurricane," she said. I looked. The clouds had circled into a huge storm.

"No. Battle." I took off running, knowing the others would follow me. Following the explosions wasn't hard. Soon I came to a clearing. Team Stax of course. And the impeariaz. NO one noticed us. The battle ended with Team Stax victorious. They left, leaving the Impeariaz completely devastated. As soon as I could, I marched over to Diara and picked her up by the same.

"What the…"

"Zair!" I yelled at her.

"Woah hey, put me down!" I threw her a good distance.

"Zair!" I demanded.

"I'm not…wait…Zoe?"

"Zair!" I screamed again.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her around." I walked over again. Before I could grab her again, she took off. Her siblings followed.

"What the hell are they?" Seth asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten

Preparations

Zoe

The rock I held must've been twice my size, and at least 100 times my weight. Alice had insisted that rocks like this one should mark the seating area. Personally, I thought she was acting more like a bridezilla than they actual bride. Bree and Seth agreed with me. I'm pretty sure Rose wants to ring her neck, even though it wouldn't really hurt Alice. When I finally reached the area Alice wanted this rock, I set it down, and made sure it was placed like the others. Seth smiled at me from where he was helping. The wedding was in three days. In three days, I would be around humans for the first time. Seth promised to be nearby, just in case. Bree wasn't nearly as nervous as I was. Then again, she had three months of vampire experience over my head.

"Do you really think they'll believe were sisters?" Bree asked.

"You have the same pale skin!" Leah yelled. I shrugged.

"Maybe half," I said with a shrug.

"Zoe, what did you do to your shirt?" Alice practically screeched as she raced over.

"Boulder, white," I said, pointed to the rock, and then the white sweater she'd insisted I wear. She sighed and dusted me off. Bree was behind her. Laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her. When Alice was satisfied, she ran off to boss Seth and Leah.

"Zoe, Bree, do you want to come look at dresses?" Rose asked from inside. I turned to her and nodded. I liked dress quite a bit. They were so much fun. Rose began to look through several websites that linked to dress shops in Port Angeles. I've never seen so many dresses in my life. Eventually, Bree and I each found ones that we liked. Rose nodded, and set out to get them. Having nothing else to do for an hour, Bree and I hunted. We were almost pros at getting them, and not making a mess. According to Bree, humans tasted better, but hunting animals was much more fun. I didn't know how humans tasted, and I planned to keep it that way. We got back around the same time Rose did, and she let us try on our dresses. I went to my room, and slipped it on. Perfect fit. The dress was white and baby blue stripped, and it hugged my chest. However, it flared out at my stomach, and stopped just above my knees. It looked really good on me. I'd never worn anything like it before. When I was with Lokar, I'd only worn dark colors. Rose came in, and looked at me in awe.

"You look beautiful Zoe," she said. I smiled at her. Rose's eyes shined with tears, even though they'd never fall.

"You're sad?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No baby, I'm so happy we found you," she whispered. I smiled and gave her a hug. Even though I was the living dead, and Zair was nowhere to be found, sometimes, everything seemed like it was going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

The wedding

Zoe

If I thought Alice's behavior was crazy last week, the actual wedding day hit a whole new level of insanity. As soon as midnight hit, she was in a rush. For an entire six hours, Bree and I valiantly held her off. But before too long, we were sucked into the vortex. Edward laughed when he heard my thoughts, and commented that I was being just a tad dramatic.

"It's Alice," I pointed out. He shrugged. Boys were so lucky. I'll bet Emmet wouldn't even brush his hair. Once Alice had a hold of me, she began by curling my hair, and weaving some flowers into it. My hair was usually strait, or at least wavy, depending on if it had been braided. Now, if I pulled at my hair (which Alice kept smacking my hand to keep me from doing), it would just spring right back. I kept squirming while she attempted to put make up on me.

"Hold still," she grumbled. I stuck my tounge out at her. Finally, she let me put my dress on, along with a pair of fancy sandals.

"You look perfect!" she squealed. I glared at her.

"Oh relax. If it makes you feel better, it's Bree's turn!" I giggled and ran downstairs. A chorus of "Awwws" rang out as soon as everyone saw me. I turned to Bree and pointed her up the stairs. I spent the next hour playing dragon city while Alice worked on Bree. When Bree came down, she looked really pretty. Alice had Bree's hair braided on the top of her head, with a few loose strands curled to frame her face, and the make-up was on point.

"Wow," I mumbled. Bree smiled shyly. Bella came in another hour later. I didn't even pay attention to what Alice and Rosalie were doing. When her parents entered, I tensed. No one warned me. Carlisle handed me a water bottle. I could smell the blood it held.

"Keep that with you today," he said. "If anyone asks what it is, tell them it's juice." I nodded. "Bree, unfortuneately I don't have a good excuse to let you carry around "juice" so if you need anything, there's some in the fridge. Just excuse yourself and grab it." Bree nodded.

"Alright, take your seats, it's time!" Alice yelled. I followed Seth outside, only to realize that I was stuck sitting around a bunch of humans. Great. Seth sat me between himself, and Carlisle. Rose would've been there, but she was a bridesmaid. My "juice" was halfway gone once the ceremony was done, and Bree had to excuse herself twice. When the ceremony was over, everyone was lead out back where Alice had had us busy just a week ago. It did look stunning. About 10 minutes after the music started, Esme and Edward pulled Bree and I up to Chief Swan.

"Charlie, I wanted to introduce you to our new additions to the family. This is Zoe, and Bree." He looked startled.

"Hello girls," he said.

"Hi Chief Swan," Bree said. "I promise my sister and I won't cause any trouble."

"Well, no Cullen ever has. So where are you two from?" he asked.

"Seattle. We used to live with our dad, but he was just arrested for petty crimes, so the Cullens took us in."

"You don't look related," he pointed out. He was right.

"I'm adopt…"I struggled with the word.

"Zoe's adopted," Bree spared me. Seth saved me, by asking to dance. Everything seemed to be going well, until we ran into Irina Denali.

"You!" she hissed at Seth. I growled at her. "What's this?" she looked at me with disdain.

"Zoe," I replied.

"Oh right, the baby vampire. God, I can't believe the cullens took you. I heard your stupid."

"Hey!" Seth yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" Leah asked angrily.

"None of your business mutt!" She turned back to me. "What were they thinking? I heard that your sister was around somewhere. She probably got tired of you." My eyes watered with tears that would never fall.

"You're mean!" I yelled at her. She grabbed my arms so tight, I began to feel them crack.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked. I slapped her. Everyone turned their attention to our conversation. Irina was holding her cheek and glaring at me.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, coming over. Carlisle was right behind her, with Charlie bringing up the rear.

"Irina was being a jerk to Zoe!" Seth said.

"So Zoe smacked her?" Chief Swan asked. I'd made a fool of myself. Seth gave me the bottle, and I took a drink to calm down.

"Chief Swan, Zoe is on the Autism Spectrum. We are working on it with her. It's why she's been carrying that juice around with her. It helps her calm down." Charlie accepted that answer. Irina was escorted away by Emmet and Jasper.

"Sorry," I said to Edward. He laughed.

"It's okay Zoe. If anything, I think Bella was relieved to have the attention off of her for a second.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

They're back

Zoe

I tried to cry quietly, so the others couldn't hear me. But I knew it wouldn't work. He was dead. After everything, he had died. Sure I knew it had been coming, but that didn't take away the sting.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Rose asked. She sat down and wrapped her arms around me. Wordlessly, I handed her my book. She took one look at it and sighed.

"Alright, who let Zoe read the fault in our stars?" she yelled. I giggled a little.

"Oops," Alice called from the kitchen. I could see her straightening some flowers in a vase, showing no remorse for giving me the cursed book. It was a good read, but still. Only two weeks had passed since Edward and Bella took off, and according to Carlisle, they would return two weeks later. And Bella would be a vampire, just like us. According to Seth, Jake hated this, and he would spend hours mourning in his wolf form, where Seth and the others could hear his thoughts. Seth said it was a real downer.

"Zoe, how would you like to take a ride with Seth to the reservation?" Carlisle asked, jumping in.

"The treaty," I answered.

"It doesn't apply to you since you're his imprint. Go on, he wants to introduce you to his mother." Carlisle seemed frazzled, which was unusual for him. I'd never seen it before. Was he trying to get rid of me?

"You want me gone?" I asked.

"No!" he was lying. He saw my face and quickly amended what he was saying. "Yes, just for a little bit. Please." Trying not to show that I was hurt by this, I walked out the door. Seth was there. I smiled at him.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded. He walked up to a car and started to get in when another car blocked our path. Edward got out and turned to help Bella. She still had a heartbeat. Rose ran out at vampire speed and grabbed Bella from Edward. I expected Bella to tense, but instead, she grabbed ahold of Rose. Seth and I took one look at each other and ran over to them. As we got closer I realized something. But it was impossible. Did Bella have two heartbeats?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen

The baby

Zoe

I'd never seen Rose act this way before. I was pretty sure she didn't like Bella, but right now she'd adopted a very defensive stance in front of her. What was going on?

"Zoe," Seth said. He gently pulled on my arm but I shrugged him off.

"No." Alice and Rose were arguing, but about what? A baby? Whose? "What is it?" I asked. Rose turned to me.

"Zoe, do you know what pregnant means?" she asked. I nodded. Of course, I did. "Bella is pregnant, and Edward doesn't want it."

"It's killing Bella!"

"It's a child, not an it!" I glared at Edward. How could he do this? How could he hate his own child? Images of what my father had done flashed through my head. He hated his children. He'd been terrible.

"Monster!" I screamed. Edward looked slightly taken aback.

"Your baby!" I yelled pointing at Bella. Images of what my father had done flashed through my mind. I knew Edward could see it.

"That's different. You were just a harmless child. That thing is feeding off of Bella!" With a cry of rage, I ran at Edward. He didn't even have time to yelp before I threw him into the wall. The wall cracked beneath him. He tried to get up but I jumped on top of him and began to punch his face repeatedly.

"Am I harmless now?" I asked. His face began to crack. "Am I harmless now!" I kept punching him. My own knuckles were cracking. Eventually, Emmet pulled me off of him and refused to let me go until I calmed down. I glared at Edward. How could he hate his chi


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter thirteen

The baby's voice

Zoe

It didn't take a genius to see that drinking blood made Bella better. Before she was drinking it, the baby was sucking the life out of Bella. Despite the change, Edward still didn't want Bella to carry the baby. I hated him for that. Edward had tried to explain himself, but I didn't want to hear it. Rose told him that he'd made up his mind and he might as well own it. Two days had gone by since Edward had spoken to me, and I was in the living room with Bella and Seth. Rose and Alice were helping Esme with something, so that left Bella and Seth to watch me while I worked on my ipad that I was finally allowed to hold. I finished another level, and was allowed to get a game again. Seth entered the password for the game and it began to download.

"Good job Z," Bella smiled, followed immediately by an pained expression. Edward came up a minute later with a cup of blood. He glanced at Bella.

"I'm sorry," he said. Did he just apologize? "Zoe's right, I am being unfair."

"It's okay," Bella said. Edward frowned.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"What?" Bella stared at him.

"Say something else." I watched as Edward figured it out. He could hear the baby's thoughts. I didn't know what the baby was thinking, but it seemed to convince Edward that it wasn't a monster, just a baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fourteen

Baby

Zoe

Esme and Carlisle had just left. Everyone says the baby will come soon. Right now Jake is here, despite him hating the baby. He says the wolves are going to attack us so we must be prepared. Leah and Seth are patrolling. I wanted to go with, but they decided I should stay here. Bella was thinking of baby names, and Rose thought they were weird.

"It's my baby," Bella said.

"The rest of the world should be able to say its name," Rose said.

"I can say it!" I announced happily. "Ed-ward Jac-ob."

"Oh yeah? What about the other one?"

"Ren-es-mee,"

"See, if Zoe can get them, then so can the rest of the world." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she said, poking me. I giggled.

"Zoe is supposed to be on your side for what?" Jacob asked, coming in.

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names," Edward explained.

"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked," Jacob said with a smirk. Bella stated to speak but I jumped up and down. I wanted to tell him.

"Go ahead Zoe," Edward said.

"Edward Jacob, or Rennes…mee," I said.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded.

"It's a combination of Renee and Esme."

"Oh…"

"Too weird?" Bella asked.

"I think it's beautiful," Edward said. Rose rolled her eyes and gave Bella her drink. As soon as Rose let go, it hit the ground. Bella reached for it and instantly screamed in pain.

"The baby!" Bree yelled. Bella cried out.

"Something's wrong!" I cried.

"The placenta detached, we need to get it out!" Rose yelled. Edward gave Bella Morphine but there wasn't time. Rose tried with a knife, and I stopped breathing as soon as I saw the red. I couldn't do that. I'd kill Bella and the baby. But the knife wasn't strong enough, and neither was Rose. As soon as Jake realized, he grabbed and took her out of the room. Edward sighed, and bit the protective shell around the baby in order to break it. the venom worked like acid, causing the shell to melt away. Edward reached in and pulled out a baby. It was a girl. Renessmee. Bella smiled and held her for a minute.

"Change her!" I yelled at Edward. Just as I did, Bella went limp. Without even thinking. Edward tossed her to me. I caught the baby awkwardly and quickly shifted. The noise was making the baby cry, so I took her out. She was covered in blood, so I washed her off, and wrapped her in one of the many blankets I knew we had. She seemed to calm down once she was warm. I was about to go outside when I heard a howl. The wolves were coming. Jake ran into the kitchen looking ready to kill.

"Give me the baby!" he growled. I turned around and held Renessmee away. Renesmee stared right at Jake and I saw him practically melt when he stared at her. I could hear the fighting outside and I knew I could help, but I had no one to give the baby to. Jake suddenly turned on his heel and ran outside. Renessmee reached after him. But why would she do that?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen

One month in one day

Zoe

Edward took the baby from me as soon as he got the chance. Jake followed him around, asking to hold her. Was he nuts? And why had the wolves stopped? Seth came back uninjured and with a smile on his face.

"How is Nessie?" he asked.

"Nessie?" I questioned.

"Ren..esme? Did I say it right?"

"You did," Edward said.

"I nicknamed her Nessie, which is something I hope everyone is cool with," Jake said.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Then I smiled.

"Nice job squirt!" Emmet said. "Your speech is getting better!" I gave him a high five. After giving me a single clap, Jacob explained.

"Well, it turns out that Nessie is my imprint. And yes, I gave her the nickname Nessie."

"Oh…" well that made sense I guess.

"Hey Zoe, when was the last time you hunted?" Edward asked. I shrugged. I could feel my throat but I'd ignored it for a while.

"Bree, hunt?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll come too," Alice said. I smiled and took off. When I was deep in the forest, I heard the roar of a bear. I ran for it. I killed it first. When I finished I went off to find a few other animals. Edward had taught me how to tackle animals that I caught in mid-leap, so I used the new trick to catch a deer. When I felt satisfied enough to last for awhile, I went off to find Bree. She and Alice had finished up. I could hear Nessie crying before I entered the house. Edward still had her and was clearly trying everything. I walked over to see if I could figure it out. A few of the buttons on her PJs had been undone. Maybe she was cold. I tried to rebutton it but they popped back out.

"It's too small," I told Edward.

"But how? I just put her into it, and it was almost too big."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter fourteen

Zoe  
Bella was awake! Awake, and hunting. But soon she would be here to see Nessie. I really hoped she didn't hurt her. Right now, I got to hold Nessie, which made Edward and Jake very nervous.

"Zoe, let Rose take her," Jacob insisted.

"I won't hurt her!"

"I didn't say you would. Just hand her to Rose please!"

"You're Par-ra-noid." Man I hate that word.

"One, nice word. Two, yes I am paranoid. Just please, enough for now."

"Fine." I reluctantly gave the kid to Rose. And just in time to, Bella was coming. If I thought Jacob was paranoid when I was holding her, this was something new. Of course, Bella noticed.

"This should be good!" Emmet whispered to me. I watched Bella literally throw him out of the house. I followed the others out.

"Edward stop her!" Esme said.

"She's fine." I agreed, until I saw Seth. I nudged Emmet, hoping he would do something. But it was too late. Bella leaped. So did Seth. They collided and I heard the unmistakeable sounds of bones breaking.

"No!" I yelled. I race towards Bella and kicked her so hard she went flying. She came back hissing a second later. She growled at me until she noticed Seth.

"Seth, I'm sorry!" In response, he gave a pained, friendly bark. He was okay. I walked over and picked him up so I could get him to Carlisle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Fifteen

Halloween

Zoe

I glared at Alice. For the past two hours, I'd been her barbie doll. She had me wearing a strapless purple dress with a lace spider web pattern, fingerless gloves that went to my elbows, and my converse. She'd curled my hair, and painted my nails, but I drew the line at make-up.

"Please."

"No."

"Come on Zoe."

"I'll burn your shirt!" I warned her. She gave me look.

"A tiny bit." I looked at the long line of products. I sighed and picked up the lip gloss. She smiled and put it on. I looked in the mirror and I noticed my lips were the same color as my hair.

"I look evil."

"It's Halloween. That's the whole point."

"I've never celebrated before," I said with a shrug. Alice nodded sadly.

"Well, it's awesome. I suppose we can't take you trick or treating, but scary movies are awesome! Now go downstairs and show Seth." I nodded and ran down. Seth smiled at me.

"You look awesome."

"No, I look evil."

"It's Halloween. Come on, Nessie really wants to see you." I giggled and grabbed my littlest friend who was indeed saying her version of my name. Since she couldn't pronounce "Zoe", so she called me See-see. I found it adorable. Nessie proudly held up her toy bat.

"Bat!" She squealed happily!"

"Bat!" I agreed. I turned to Carlisle and Esme, who were dancing to some weird but catchy song.

"Dance!" Nessie said. Seth and I joined the dance floor and began to dance with her. Since she was still around a year old, I kept her on my hip while Seth spun us in circles. Eventually, Bella showed up from hunting and freaked.

"Be careful!" She took Nessie who immediately reached for me. It's almost time for her to go to bed. I glanced at the clock. Was it really so late? Yep. We'd been dancing four hours and I could tell my curls were messed up. Alice was going to kill me.

"Scary movie time!" Emmet yelled.

"Keep in mind that Zoe is here," Rose said. "No rated R movies."

"All horror movies are rated R." As they bickered, Seth set up a movie called Halloweentown. Eventually, they noticed and joined us.

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. Thank you for being patient. I have some sad news. I have two current stories on here and once I finish them I will be leaving fanfiction. My stories will stay up but I will not be posting new content here. I have become very busy which makes it hard to keep updating, and fanfiction is bringing on too much drama, and a fair bit of cyberbullying from several sources. If you wish to keep reading, you can find me on the sites, Quotev, Wattpad, and possibly Archive of our own. I'm sorry, this wasn't how I ever planned on leaving Fanfiction when I joined three years ago but sadly it is probably time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter sixteen

Zoe

"I'm back!" Alice announced happily. She held several bags of clothes. I stared at her and groaned. "Oh relax, most of the clothes are for Renessmee. But I think there are a few things you might like," she said with a smile.

"No clothes," I insisted.

"Oh relax, I didn't get you clothes," she said searching through the bags. Eventually, she grabbed two small bags and handed them to me. In one was a few hair things. In another was a box. I took the box and opened carefully. Inside was a new iPad, and a lovely marble case.

"Thank you!" I cheered happily.

"Your welcome!" I began to follow the instructions on how to set it up. Soon, I was able to download my apps and games. Rose saw me and joined, adding the occasional game. Once everything was downloaded, I logged into my learning app and began to attempt more levels. I was at level 25 now, and there were 50. I worked through the night and I didn't even notice it was morning until something fell on top of me.

"Zoe!" 3-year-old Nessie yelled. "Catch snowflakes with me, Please?"

"Sure!" I said. I was only wearing shorts and a tank top but I couldn't exactly feel the cold so it didn't bother me. Nessie ran outside and hopped onto Jake's back. Since he was there, I hopped onto Seth. The lead us to a clearing where Bella was waiting.

"Have you played in snow before Zoe?" she asked. I shook my head. She smiled and threw a snowball at me. I hissed and threw one back.

"That is a snowball fight!" she yelled. She threw a few more, which I dodged. Nessie laughed. The snow was falling and mixing into her hair. I could only imagine what mine looked like. I watched as Nessie leaped into the air, and caught a snowflake. Her vampiric body temperature kept it from melting on her palm.

"Hey, who is that?" she asked, pointing to a hill. Far off (too far for human eyes) was Irina, that Denali with the wolf problem. She was glaring at us.

"Irina!" Bella called. Her expression turned furious. I growled at her and grabbed Nessie. Bella could deal with that.

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. Thank you for being patient. I have some sad news. I have two current stories on here and once I finish them I will be leaving fanfiction. My stories will stay up but I will not be posting new content here. I have become very busy which makes it hard to keep updating, and fanfiction is bringing on too much drama, and a fair bit of cyberbullying from several sources. If you wish to keep reading, you can find me on the sites, Quotev, Wattpad, and possibly Archive of our own. I'm sorry, this wasn't how I ever planned on leaving Fanfiction when I joined three years ago but sadly it is probably time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter seventeen

I didn't like Edward very much. He hadn't ever been nice to me and his initial attitude towards the baby solidified my opinion. But I couldn't deny that he was an excellent piano player. And now he was teaching Renesmee. Despite being only 4 years old physically, Renessmee was picking up fast. Her small fingers flew over the keys as if she'd been doing this for years. Slowly, everyone gathered around to hear her. I stood against the wall, leaning into Bree while taking in the brilliant melody. The only one moving was Alice, who was arranging flowers in a vase. She picked up a one that was almost as big as she was, and suddenly dropped it. Why would she do that? Vampires don't drop things, or trip.

"Alice?" I called. She looked absolutely terrified.

"The volturi," she gasped. The name made me tense. I could feel Bree doing the same.

"What about them?" Rose asked.

"They're coming for us. They were talking about an immortal child but I thought they agreed that Zoe wasn't. And she hasn't done anything to prove otherwise."

"Maybe they changed their mind?" Jasper guessed.

"But I didn't do anything!" I insisted.

"Zoe, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't get it. Irina saw Zoe before. Why would she only inform the volturi now?" Alice questioned.

"Wait, you didn't say anything about Irina," Edward interjected.

"Yeah…she was the one who informed them."

"The last time we saw Irina was when we were outside, but she saw Zoe at the wedding. She was obviously a vampire then."

"Wait, what did Irina see? What were you guys doing?" Edward asked.

"Nessie was catching snowflakes," I answered. Edward got a strange look on his face.

"They aren't talking about Zoe. They think Nessie is immortal."

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. Thank you for being patient. I have some sad news. I have two current stories on here and once I finish them I will be leaving fanfiction. My stories will stay up but I will not be posting new content here. I have become very busy which makes it hard to keep updating, and fanfiction is bringing on too much drama, and a fair bit of cyberbullying from several sources. If you wish to keep reading, you can find me on the sites, Quotev, Wattpad, and possibly Archive of our own. I'm sorry, this wasn't how I ever planned on leaving Fanfiction when I joined three years ago but sadly it is probably time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Eighteen

Zoe

My attempts to distract Nessie from the conversation downstairs wasn't working. Of course, it probably didn't help that she had super hearing.

"What's gonna happen to us?" she asked.

"We will be fine." She started crying.

"It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't." That didn't work. Bella seemed to hear her crying, so she came in, followed by Rosalie.

"Come on Zoe, we're going to visit a friend." I nodded. Emmet was in the jeep when we got there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Canada. We're going to get help." As soon as he said that Emmet drove off. As we sped towards Canada, I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. The snowflakes mixed in my hair, making it wet. Soon, we crossed the border. As we passed by a human town, I became aware of something.

"I need to hunt."

"Okay, we'll be there in five minutes. While we talk to the coven, you can hunt," Rose said. That sounded good to me. By the time I got there though, my throat was burning. I caught the scent of a bear and I charged. He stood no chance. Luckily, I hadn't gotten anything on my clothes. Alice made me wear white. Since I was only a few miles from the house, I decided to just walk. The entire area was white do to the layer of snow. Walking through it was peaceful. At least, until I heard voices. What the hell were people doing in the cold this far away from town? I breathed in their scent and instantly recognized one. Zair. Without a second thought, I dashed toward her.

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. Thank you for being patient. I have some sad news. I have two current stories on here and once I finish them I will be leaving fanfiction. My stories will stay up but I will not be posting new content here. I have become very busy which makes it hard to keep updating, and fanfiction is bringing on too much drama, and a fair bit of cyberbullying from several sources. If you wish to keep reading, you can find me on the sites, Quotev, Wattpad, and possibly Archive of our own. I'm sorry, this wasn't how I ever planned on leaving Fanfiction when I joined three years ago but sadly it is probably time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Nineteen

Zoe

Zair was at least 18 inches taller than I was, but with my new strength, it was easy to carry her.

"Let me go you midget!" she screamed. I almost laughed. Of course, Zair wouldn't recognize me right away. I had pale skin and eyes that were the color of the sunset thanks to animal blood. When I saw the jeep, Emmet and Rosalie were there. I stopped in front of them and laid Zair on the ground.

"Oh Zoe, you didn't bite her did you?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's Zair."

"Wait, your sister?" I nodded. Zair had gotten into an attack position but he froze when she heard the word sister.

"Zoe?" she asked. I nodded. "But how…?"

"Zair!" I recognized Zane's voice.

"We need to go!" I insisted. Zane could throw fire attacks and kill us. Rose nodded. She grabbed Zair and jumped into the truck with her. Emmet started driving as soon as we were in the jeep. I saw Zane fly up and begin to chase us. He saw my face, and I didn't think he'd recognize me, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

"Zoe!" He yelled. I hissed and shot a fireball at him. It just barely missed but it threw him off.

"Don't hurt him!" Zair yelled.

"He isn't chasing us. Sit down Zoe," Rose insisted.

"Yes mom," I said. She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"We're going to drive to the house to drop you off Z, then Rose and I need to go find all the nomads we can."

"Okay. Did the others agree to help?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can talk," Zair said. "Not that you couldn't before, but…"

"I know," I cut her off. "They're helping me." Zair stared at Emmet and Rose. She was silent until we pulled into the house.

"Unbelievable. We searched the entire world for you. Lokar even went on a trip to neighboring planets to find you. Yet here you are, less than an hour way from our old camp." I just grinned. We got out and went into the house.

"Damn," Zair mumbled.

"Zoe your back!" Nessie yelled happily. She ran up and jumped into my arms.

"Who's that?" Zair asked.

"Nessie," I answered.

"It's Renesmee!" Bella yelled.

"Too long," I said back. Nessie turned to Zair.

"Hi!" she greeted. Zair hesitantly waved.

"Will someone tell me what's happening please?"

"Why not have Renessmee show her?" Rose suggested. That was probably our best option. I brought Nessie up to Zair and watched her place a hand on Zair's cheek. Since she had a hold of me, I could also see. Nessie showed us everything. First, she started with some basic Vampire explanations she overheard, and a few memories of playing games with me on my iPad, and me talking to her. She also showed her birth, or at least what she remembered. Eventually, her memories shifted to that fateful day in the snow where we were playing and had been spotted by Irina. She showed the immortal child debate, where they first thought it meant me, but it was actually her. She ended by letting her know the danger we were in.

"Does that all make sense?" Edward asked hesitantly. Zair nodded.

"I…it does. So, you're in danger?" she asked me. I nodded.

"We all are." Zair sighed.

"Well, we can help!" She said. "Zane, Techris and I would be happy to. And the others as well."

"Zane?" I asked.

"He's really sorry Zoe. He realized what he's doing, and now he's really trying to be better. Your disappearance…it kind of shocked him back to reality."

"Oh…" I said. Despite that information, I still felt hesitant to talk to Zane.

"I can show them!" Nessie said happily.

"Nessie!" Jake called. He walked in and reached for her, but stopped when he saw Zair.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My sister," I answered.

"Really?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"Well, she also looks exactly like Embry's imprint."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty

Zoe

"What's an imprint?" Zair asked.

"Well…" I trailed off, remembering that Nessie was here and Bella and Edward had been dumming things down, and for a good reason.

"An imprint is someone you spend the rest of your life with," Jacob said. Nessie grinned happily and ran to him with all the speed she had. After registering Nessie's sudden movement, the double meaning of Jake's words registered.

"Wait…" she said. "She's his imprint…" I tugged on her sleeve and lead her to my room.

"Imprinting is a wolf thing," I explained. "While it often grows into a romantic relationship, it usually begins more platonic. Friend, brother, protector…they will adopt any role their imprint needs. I've only met Embry a few times, but I know him well enough to say that when you meet him, you will definitely enjoy his company." Zair just stared at me.

"You speak really well now," she said with a smile.

"I'm trying. That's the longest." Zair gave me a hug.

"How do I know if it really is him?" she asked. I was about to reply when A strong wolf smell hit my nose. Zair's hand immediately went to her chest and she gasped.

"That's how." I practically dragged her back down, where Embry was waiting.

"Hi," Zair said hesitantly.

"I'm Embry," he said.

"Zair." I slowly backed away from the two.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" she asked.

"I'll show you." Embry walked outside. I nudged Zair to follow. Once he was a safe distance from the house, he phased. I knew Zair would recognize him, we'd seen him before. Embry walked forward and bowed his head, letting Zair pet him.

"What the hell?" a voice called. Zane ran out with both team stax and Techris following him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty one

Zoe

"That is a really big dog," Ky said.

"Well, your not wrong," Zane agreed. "Zair, what's going on? We thought you'd been kidnapped by the Hiverax."

"Hiverax?" I asked. Zair sighed.

"Hey Ren is there a way I can just borrow your powers?" Nessie shook her head.

"Your kidnapper had red eyes," Techris insisted. "Wait, she has red eyes."

"Orange!" I insisted.

"Why does she have red eyes?" Zane asked.

"She's a vampire," Zair answered.

"Oh okay." I waited for a second, counting down from three. "WHAT?" There it is.

"Hi Zane."

"Zoe?" he asked. "But it can't be. You look…"

"Like a vampire," I interrupted.

"These guys bit you or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"His name…Bree!" I yelled. No one ever gave me the name of the guy who bit me. I just know he was the leader and Bree and I are the only survivors.

"What?" she asked, coming out.

"Who bit me?" I asked.

"Oh…his name was Riley." She turned to the others. "We were originally created as part of a vampire army. It was destroyed and well…we are the only to survive…Except maybe Fred." I didn't know who Fred was but now was not the time.

"So you eat humans?" Maya asked. I shook my head.

"Most do but we're vegetarian. Animals only," Bree said.

"That's literally the opposite of vegetarian," Zane said. I shrugged.

"So is everything good here. Zair isn't about to die or anything?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah about that? What's with the wolf?" Maya asked.

"Seth," I said. He smiled, back up to a tree and phased. The others were shocked.

"Werewolf. Who knew," muttered Ky.

"So everyone who is pale is a vampire and all the tan ones are werewolves?" Boomer clarified.

"It's not that simple but more or less yes," Bree answered.

"Except Nessie," Zair pointed out. "Show them."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-two

Zoe

Once Nessie finished, the others looked both awed and horrified.

"They're going to kill you," Zair whispered.

"And probably us," Maya said. "We're not supposed to know about the super natural world."

"You're a part of it," I pointed out. "With the kairu powers."

"So they might not kill us. That isn't very reassuring," Boomer said.

"So, vampires can't create vampire children, but half vampires can happen as evidenced by…I'm not even going to try to pronounce your name, no offense. And these Voltori…" Zane started.

"Volturi," I corrected him.

"Yeah them. They haven't seen a child like her so they think she's an immortal and the punishment is death."

"The punishment for everything seems to be death," Bree said with a shrug.

"Sounds extreme," Maya commented. I nodded in agreement.

"So what do you need us to do?" Ky asked.

"What?" I asked. Zane and Ky turned to each other, and had some sort of silent conversation.

"Zoe, do you honestly think we're just going to ditch you to be killed?" Zane asked.

"I'm technically dead now," I answered. Zane facepalmed.

"Look, you need all the help you can get. Team Radikor will help you." Zane declared.

"And so will team Stax," Agreed Ky. "Plus we could probably get Boadaii to help."

"There's no way in hell the Hiverax are going to help and I don't know about Lokar, but team Impeariaz could probably lend a hand," Zane thought out loud.

"Sounds good," I said. I slid my phone from my pocket.

"Know how to use this?" I asked.

"More or less. What do you want me to do with it?" Zane asked.

"Text me. I'll get it on my ipad." I programmed a conversation with my personal number onto the phone and handed it to him.

"You ready?" Zane asked Ky. Ky nodded.

"Let's go to war."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-three

Zoe

More people were showing up each day. While I was happy to notice this, I still hadn't heard from Zane.

"Glancing at that device every three seconds isn't going to do anything but drive you insane," Bree said. "He'll send a message when he has the necessary information."

"It's been two days."

"And we're getting help from around the world," Seth said as he ran in. He picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Careful!" Rosalie yelled.

"We're fine mom!" I yelled back.

"Smartass," she muttered. Seth set me down. I reached for my iPad but Seth pulled my hand back.

"It will make a noise when he texts." As soon as he finished that sentence my iPad buzzed. "Kind of like that." He handed me the device.

 _ETA 2 minutes_ it read. I stared at Seth for a minute, before we both dashed outside. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. A minute later the sky flashed and Lokar stood there with team Radikor and team Impeariaz by his side. He threw my phone at me and I caught it with ease.

"So it's true then," he smirked. "You're immortal."

"Obviously not that immortal if we're here to stop her from being killed," Diara said. I shrugged.

"That's fair. I assume Zane told you guys everything," I clarified.

"Indeed we did. A small child who's believed to be dangerous really isn't and you need help because they're coming to kill you. Correct?" Lokar still wore the same infuriating smirk. If he wasn't here to help I'd slap him.

"Yep," I said. "Have you heard from team Stax?"

"We're here," Ky ran in, followed by Maya, Boomer, and Ekayon. "So the redakai can't help because they don't want to start a war with vampires. But they gave us some spare x-drives and Ekayon get's to help."

"Great!" I said. Maya was the first to notice Lokar.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The same thing you are granddaughter. Helping this family." What did he call her?

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Oh, you weren't there for that," Ky realized.

"Nope."

"Weren't there for what?" Renesmee asked, running out. When she saw the new people, she rose her hands.

"They already know," I told her. She nodded. Normally I would pick her up, but she was getting to big for that.

"I thought you said she wasn't much older than five. She's at least six," Lokar said.

"And last month, she was four," I said with a shrug.

"By the time we fight, she'll probably be seven or even eight," Bree spoke up. "She ages really fast."

"Clearly. Is that going to stop?" Lokar asked.

"Umm…not fast enough," I mumbled after covering Nessie's ears.

"Oh…" The gravity of the situation, or at least some of it, seemed to hit Lokar. This wasn't a game.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-four

Zoe

"Little help!" I called as I opened the garage. Sure five tent bags weren't heavy, but they were twice as big as I was.

"I thought you had super strength," I heard Lokar comment.

"Still tiny," I pointed out. Someone came over and picked up the top two bags. Once I could see over them, I could tell it was Zane.

"Where do I put these?" he asked.

"Edwards car," I said. I walked to the Volvo in question and put the tents in the trunk.

"I thought vampires didn't need sleep," Lokar said.

"Some people do," Bella said, walking out. "Like you for example,"

"Oh, I can go months without sleeping a single night." I noticed Diara roll her eyes.

"If you want a coat or something, you could probably borrow from Me, Bella or Rose," Bree offered. "Let the others know too."

"Good idea. Thanks," Diara said. She followed Bree inside.

"Still keeping them?" I asked Lokar.

"What do you care?" he asked me.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"How about we stick to the task at hand." I rolled my eyes and began to leave the garage. "I can't help but notice you have a nice life here. You didn't seem to care about the Impeariaz or even your own siblings before you needed their help." I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Do you see my eyes?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. "There a reddish orange. You guys said all newborns have red eyes for the first months of their transformation but with you, it will wear off quicker because of the animal blood. What does that have to do with anything?" I smirked and picked up the rock at my feet. I stared right at Lokar as I squeezed the rock. It cracked, broke, and crumbled into dust in my hand.

"The only reason I didn't move heaven and hell to get my sister was that there was too great a risk of me ripping your neck open and draining you dry." Lokar stiffened. "Keep in mind that I could have you drained before you even realized what was happening." I turned on my heel and walked away. I heard someone clapping as I walked in. It was Ky.

"I'd give you a high five but I don't feel like breaking my hand." I giggled.

"Go get a coat," I told him. Edward showed up and handed him one. I headed to the living room where Teeny and Maggie were watching a movie. Teeny had taken off her goggles, revealing chocolate brown eyes underneath. I took a seat on the chair and began to play games on my Ipad. An hour later, Emmett ran down the stairs with almost everyone behind him.

"It's time to go," he announced. "We're going to camp out near the clearing."

"Okay." I hopped up and followed them to the garage. I jumped into the back of Emmett's jeep. Zane and Zair followed my lead. The Impeariaz chose to ride with Rosalie. Maggie wanted to go with them and Siobhan let her. Team Stax went with Jasper and Alice and Lokar chose to ride with Carlisle.

"There aren't enough cars," Lokar pointed out.

"The others are going to grab a snack on the way," I said with a smirk.

"Let's roll," Emmet said.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty five

Zoe

Once we got there, I helped set up the tents before going to look for a snack of my own. I warned the humans not to follow me unless they wanted eaten. Once I drained a bear and a few deer I went back to camp.

"Satisfied?" Rose asked. I nodded. Garret and Ben were building a fire. Once they were done, I lit it.

"Doesn't fire kill vampires?" Lokar asked.

"Not me," I said with a smile. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"This is great!" Jacob said with a smile. "Who brought marshmallows?"

"Jake, no." Bella shook her head.

"Is there an animal that tastes like sugar?" I asked.

"Not really, but rabbits come close," Emmett answered. I growled. "What?"

"We used to call her rabbit," Zair said.

"She'd devour anything carrot related," Zane added. "Even if it wasn't really hers." Ky laughed.

"Remember that time she ate Atochs carrot cake?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maya answered. "That was funny. One minute he had a slice and he was sitting next to Zoe. The next minute it was gone and Zoe had frosting all over her face."

"Seriously?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I miss carrots."

"I swear, that is the first time I've heard that," Garret said.

"What about you?" Zair asked him. She leaned into Embry for the warmth. "Sorry for asking but you sound like you've seen some history." Garret laughed.

"Name one battle. I was there."

"American revolution," Emmett said.

"My first," Garret replied. "Ran into a red eye in a red coat. He bit me and didn't finish the meal. Been a vampire ever since."

"You're young," Kate commented.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I've been around since the middle ages. My creator turned me after she attacked my tribe. Once Sasha died Tanya, Irina, and I would seek the company of other men and often kill them once we were done." Team Stax looked terrified. "Oh don't worry. We're vegetarian now." That didn't reassure them, but Kate clearly didn't mind.

"And on that pleasant note," Bella spoke up. "I'm taking Renessmee to bed."

"Goodnight!" Renessmee said. Once she was gone, the others started talking. Eventually the others (except for Lokar) excused themselves so they could go sleep. I stayed by the fire, even though it provided me no true warmth, and laid my head in Rose's lap. Slowly, the sun began to peak from the horizon. One by one, the mortals among us emerged. Once they had breakfast Edward stood up.

"It's time," he said. "Wolves, hang back. Let them emerge first. Seeing you might scare them off."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Zane asked.

"They'd just come back when we have less protection," Emmett answered. We began to walk through the woods. The clearing was huge.

"Seth," I whispered. He stopped at the trees. I turned to face him but his response was to nudge me forward. Rose took my hand and all but pulled me to that clearing. The others stood across the field. I stared at the other side of the field. Not even a minute later the first cloak emerged. The figure looked ghostly, as if its cloak was just gliding.

"The red coats are coming!" Garett exclaimed with excitement. More joined the first. A lot more. Garret turned to Kate. "If we survive this, I will follow you to the ends of the earth."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty-six

Zoe

The Volturi stopped once they had fully emerged from the trees.

"They're hesitating," Edward informed us. "They're outnumbered. And before you ask, they're not counting witnesses." I smirked. The wolves came forward and Seth chose a spot beside me.

"Aro," Carlisle spoke up. "Let us speak like civilized men."

"Fair words Carlisle," Aro responded. "But a little out of place considering the battalion you have assembled against us." Aro's words had a crisp sense to them. They weren't sharp, but there was no pretense of friendliness like there was during the first time I saw the Volturi. Of course, then we had nothing against Jane. Now we have Bella.

"That was never my intent, I assure you. They are merely witnesses to attest that no law has been broken here."

"We see the child do not treat us as fools!" Caius burst.

"She is not immortal!" Carlisle yelled. "See the flush of blood in her cheeks. Notice that she slightly shivers in the cold."

"Artifice," Caius hissed. I looked up at Renessmee who looked nervous, but not necessarily scared.

"I will collect every part of the truth," Aro said. "Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate I assume you are involved. Come." Edward shared a look with Bella before walking over to Aro. He gave Aro his hand, allowing him to read his mind. Aro smiled.

"I'd like to meet her," he said. Edward hesitantly turned toward us and nodded to Bella. She took a step before looking at Emmet and me. She wanted us to come to. I nodded and began to walk with them, along with Emmett and Jacob.

"Bella." Aro smiled. "Immortality becomes you." She turned to Renessmee and let out the weirdest sound. I hissed but Emmett put a hand on my shoulder to let me know everything was still good. "I hear a strange heart," Aro laughed. He should hear Lokar's. Renessme used her gift to show Aro her life.

"Half mortal," Aro began. "Half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human. Bella glared at him and pulled Renessme back. As the Volturi discussed it amongst themselves, we walked back. I turned just in time to see them burn Irina. Tanya and Kate were held back by the others.

"Aro," Edward said with a strained tone. "You can see there was no law broken here."

"But does it follow that there is no danger?" he asked.

"The only danger here is to you," Lokar spoke up.

"And who are you?" Caius asked.

"He's right!" A voice yelled. Alice emerged from the trees. "I have seen your fate."

"Show me," Aro said.

"No. Let's show everyone." Lokar silently asked for Alice's hand and she gave it to him without hesitation. A mist spread and clouded my eyes. When it cleared, I was still standing where I was. Lokar no longer had Alice's hand.

"It doesn't matter what I show you! Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." Alice nodded to Bella, who sent Renessmee off with Jake. Aro ran after, only to be kicked by Alice. With a hiss, he ordered guards to grab her.

"Let her go!" Carlisle yelled. He ran forward, only to be stopped by Aro. When they landed, Aro still had his head. Carlisle didn't. I heard Esme's heart wrenching scream and I couldn't stop the surge of anger. Fight now. With a battle cry, Edward lead us. The wolves followed once the Volturi took off. I burned the first person I ran into. And the second. I looked up and saw Jasper lose a head. Alice screamed and killed the guards who had her. Another person ran at me and I scorched him. Was Seth okay? I found him fast, ripping a vampires head off. Just as I thought he was fine, I noticed Jane. No. She looked right at him and began to use her power.

"Seth!" I yelled. I ran toward him but it was too late. Jane walked forward and wrapped her arms around Seth. As he was trapped under her power, she crushed his neck. I remember seeing the light leave his eyes. I remember hearing Leah howl in sadness. I remember strong human arms wrapping around me in a failed attempt to keep me from running after that bitch. They failed. I ran forward. I felt as if a thin layer of plastic wrapped around me and I knew Bella had my back. Jane realized to late. I didn't even take her head off to burn her. I heard her scream. Everything else seemed to be a haze. A misty one. The mist that Lokar made before appeared again and when it cleared, everyone was where they were. Nessie was still here. Seth was by my side.

"Now you know," Alice said. The Volturi stared at us in shock. I glared at Jane, who looked at me in horror.

"We will not fight today," Aro said. With that, he turned on his heel and walked off with his guard behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty-seven

Zoe

The Amazons left with a bow. All that was left was the Irish coven and the mortals. Embry held onto Zair as if she would disappear at any moment. Thanks to Nahuel, a witness Alice brought but didn't need, we knew that Renessmee would stop aging when she turned seven. That was a relief for everyone. Well, everyone who cared.

"It's time to go!" Lokar yelled. He turned to team Stax. "I'll be seeing you three again."

"Ask him Ky," Edward said.

"What?" I asked. Ky sighed.

"Zane, I spoke to Boadaii and he agreed that he may have been a little harsh when he kicked you out. He said your whole team is welcome at the monastery." Zane looked stunned. Lokar looked pissed.

"Zane wouldn't dare leave," he growled. At his words, Zane looked uncertain. He looked at Zair, who was half asleep in Embry's arms. He turned to Seth and me next. I shrugged.

"I am where I'm supposed to be," I said. "But I do want to see you again." Techris shrugged.

"Hey man, I'm just gonna follow you wherever."

"I'll go." Zane agreed. Ky grinned.

"I won't allow it," Lokar hissed.

"Yes you will," Maggie said. She walked over to the Impeariaz and put an arm around Teeny. "And you're going to let the Impeariaz parents go so they can return home."

"I will do no such thing!" Lokar yelled.

"You will or you'll find your lair on fire," I said with a smirk.

"You know," Bree began with a smirk. "If my powers leave vampires feeling a little tired, imagine what they do to humans."

"Fine!" Lokar growled. He pulled out a lime green crystal and tossed it to Diara.

"There is one place on this planet that I never sent you on a mission. You'll find them there." Diara nodded.

"Thanks for your help!" Renesmee said happily. The darn kid was about eight. Lokar looked at her in disbelief. Renesmee didn't realize he wanted to destroy the world. She was still less than a year old.

"You know what kid. Stay young as long as you can." With that, Lokar flashed out.

"Now all he has is the Hiverax," Maya said.

"Yeah, who?" I asked. Zane laughed.

"If you ever meet them, you'll know. Don't be afraid to blast them."

"Okay…"

"Zair, are you coming?" Techris asked. Zair looked up at Embry.

"Actually, I don't think so. I want to stay here. Come and visit?"

"We will," Zane promised.

"Come on," Maya said. "And good luck to the rest of you!" I waved.

"Let's go find your parents!" Maggie said to the Imperiaz. They nodded and took off.


	32. epilouge

Chapter twenty-eight

Epilogue

10 years later-Christmas eve

Zoe

Seth hated my driving. But he needed sleep, so I was behind the wheel. The drive from Alaska to Forks took almost a day with the right speed. We reached it in a day and a half. I knew Bella was visiting her father first, so her car wasn't here. But the others were here.

"Seth, wake up!" I yelled. He shot out of his seat. "We're here." He groaned.

"Give me a minute." I nodded and ran inside.

"Zoe!" Zair yelled. My sister ran over and gave me a hug. When she stepped back I noticed something was different.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked. Zair looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I can hear heartbeats. Remember?"

"Yeah." She turned to the other vampires in the room. "Thankyou for saying something!" They laughed.

"We weren't sure if you knew," Rose said. You're not showing yet."

"The morning sickness kind of tipped me off," Zair said with a smile.

"What morning sickness?" A voice asked. I turned around and came face to face with Zane, who I hadn't seen in ten years.

"Zane!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around him with a smile. "Where have you been."

"Well for awhile I was under house arrest. And then Lokar seemed to disappear into thin air. We only recently learned that he's been dead for almost eight years thanks to the Impeariaz."

"The Impeariaz killed Lokar?" I asked. There was no way.

"Technically I did," said a voice. It was Maggie, with Teeny right behind her. I noticed immediately that there were some differences in Teeny.

"When we finally found my parents, Lokar ambushed us. He almost killed me. Maggie snapped his neck and changed me. Koz and Diara left to take care of our parents and the kingdom, and now I'm here. She took her sunglasses to reveal her red eyes.

"Freaky," Zane muttered. Teeny just shrugged.

"Well, it looks like things are going well for you!" I said with a smile.

"They are!" Team Stax came through the door with smiles. They greeted everyone.

"Congratulations," Maya told Zair. "Your daughter will be amazing."

"Daughter?" Zair asked.

"I sort of had a vision. From what I can tell, she'll be happy and healthy." Zair smiled and gave her a hug.

"Well everyone, Merry Christmas. Come into the living room, and yes we do have food."


End file.
